in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:JeloJellyJam/IaLR Megannouncement: September 2018
Didn't see this coming, did ya? Anyway, welcome back to In a Locked Room Megannouncement! Where we stuff a bunch of small announcements into one big, convenient blog post (because using the Find function in a ton of TRS threads just slows down my computer). I'm pretty sure you know this already, but I'll say it again for those who are unfamiliar. Megannouncements are, like I said previously, a bunch of small announcements stuff into a big announcement. Hence the name, which is a portmanteau of the words "mega" and "announcement". Let's get started, shall we? Concerning the Roleplay's State IaLR's currently back on track, this time in message walls. It might be slow, and a lot of users decided to stay behind and wait for the next episode, but IaLR's still okay! It might be kinda inactive, but I'm optimistic that it'll be kinda better than when it was in Zetaboards or Discussions. Link to the current episode is in here! A Big Wiki Update Throughout the next few weeks, the IaLR Wiki will be getting a variety of different updates, leading up to November 23, 2018, the date of the wiki's 2-year anniversary. New Hub Portal Section! I'll be creating a new area of the wiki which will serve as the secondary hub of the wiki, aside from the home page. This new hub section will contain things like: *...links to roleplay episodes... *...a list of stories and story series from different users... *...issues of The IaLR Times... *...game downloads like IaLR RPG and IaLR Defense... *...links to review series.... *...a full list of all the Talking Random Stuff threads complete with a summary of events... *...and much more! New Wiki Homepage! The current wiki homepage looks outdated, uninteresting, and is kind of a mess. Well, that will all change! In addition to the Hub Portal, I'll be revamping the Home Page soon enough, giving it a fresh new look to match the wiki. I'll also be utilizing concepts new (like a slider, different hub links, etc.) and old (like the "icon train", Featured Articles, etc.). No more boring Home Page that looked like it belongs in 2017, say hello to a brand new Home Page that I hope will surely catch your attention. Fresh New Coat of Paint On 11/23/2018, the wiki will get a revamp just in time for its 2-year anniversary. Take your guesses as to what the new look could be! Lockbook Returns? Nope. But, it will get a spiritual successor, in the form of Coffee Break: The Chatroom! For those who aren't a Season 1a or Season 1b veteran, Lockbook is basically a pastiche of social media networks, where the characters of IaLR chatted with each other in a place reminiscent of Twitter. How it worked was we RPers would all go into the Lockbook page and add a character post/response. We would take turns edit after edit, posting random stuff as our characters. Does that sound familiar to you? Yep, cause that's basically how Stories work in the wiki! In a way, you could probably describe Lockbook as "the first-ever IaLR Story", possibly even the longest, since it even has a page full of archived posts. A lot has changed in the IaLR canon since then, so I can't consider Lockbook part of canon anymore, sadly. But, it was a fun experience nonetheless. And today, thanks to a nostalgia rush, I'm recreating this experience while also taking cues from the classic Lockbook and IaLR: Coffee Break as well! New Interests This one is less wiki/IaLR-related and more personal. I've taken interest in game design and demos, as well as 3D modelling. Currently, I'm planning to create a simple game where you control a player character and walk around a city. Once I'm finished with my stories and and the huge wiki update, I'll be focusing on learning Unity and/or Unreal Engine, learning coding, doing some practice, and then starting the aforementioned game. Don't worry, I won't quit the wiki. I'll stay here in the IaLR Wiki for a long time, making stories, roleplaying, and doing stuff in general. Ending Note So, there ya have it. The September Megannouncement is finished. What are your thoughts on these new announcements? How do you feel about them? Which ones do you think are good? Let me know in the comments. This has been Jelo. Until next time, BYE! JeloElducal (talk) 10:47, September 6, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts